forgive and forget
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Kathleen Robinson, was the girl that no one took notice in basically raised by help. but when Kenneth Foote comes back home after nine years with his brother and his new wife can she forgive him, also her friend skeeter is back from college and she wants in on her little project, what could happen? ON HOLD


~hello, I have loved this classic work of art and I feel that it needs a more accommodations and support~ review~ also language and I really respect the help it's a wonderful book that I will treasure to write.

I don't know how my life came to be this way, I have always thought that you had to live in the now but what life is it if your hoping day from day. No dreams too look forwards to? My life… I wouldn't change it, because if I did what will I learn from that?

Now, most of my life I haven't tried to live my life. No I let someone else do that, I allowed those around me to live it for me, and I though I would never have a voice. That is till I meet a woman that turned my view point of the world.

So this is my story, my names Kathleen Robinson and I'm speaking for myself-

The date turns back, august 1962, that's were my life seemed to actually begin my childhood is hard to describe. I had a nice house, plenty of room to run and play, a fresh garden with a lovely little pond that I secretly swam in when no one was looking.

I had a nice bedroom; I wasn't like most girls then. Instead the normal dolls, lacey spring dresses, or tea parties.

I like to sit, stare at the world as it rolled by not caring what tomorrow brings. I was lonely, I had an older brother he was what the maids would call, a stuck-up little shit with to much money to spend. And to say sadly I agree, I always had a saying that I invented when I was young.

Bloods thicker then water, but right and wrong are thicker then blood. My parents didn't teach me that, no they didn't teach me nothing at all they weren't there for me.

I was the tag along child, the one that was forgotten behind the face of someone better.

I wasn't important to my family, but to others I felt like the world. Know you see I wasn't raised by my parents, no I could hardly say they were my parents at all they gave birth to me.

But that doesn't automatically make them my parents, I see a family that's there for you when you need them and they weren't there.

But I still had a family, a family with the help.

We had a nice Gardner Thomas Stephen, he was a caring man I remember him most when his dark, crinkled hands were packed with dry earth his hands were so skilful he could make a dead plant seem as though it was just born.

Our maid Sabina prince, she was my mother figure she would make a special breakfast just for me on Friday and she would call it, the day of the Kat.

She loved to call me Kat, and I loved to be called Kat. And every night, she would tuck me in and she would say: good night my little Kat, I'll see you in the morning and she would kiss me good night. And just before she would leave the room she would tell me she loved me, like no one else would tell me, but she did up till the day she was forced to leave.

I was thirteen when she was fired, and in those thirteen years I learned what gain and loss felt like.

They fired her right in front of me, and it was all over me.

_~ Back then, it was on my birthday even though I knew my parents would forget I still waked up, longing for my parent's shower of affection._

_But like the rest, they were never there I guess I gust couldn't handle it. _

_How would you feel, thinking your own family didn't love you?_

_I learned on that day, even a parent can hate there own child._

_Mama! Mama! Mama! I could be heard all over Mississippi I could of swore, it was my thirteenth birthday. That morning I put on a dress I thought my mother would be proud to see me in, asked Sabina to curl my hair along with lacy pink bows._

_But as I got down stairs, they weren't there, they just up and left leaving me there on my birthday._

_Me not knowing any better though they were just out getting me a nice gift but I was fooling myself, Sabina made me a special cake, with white frosting and the name Kat nicely written on top with a yellow frosting dye._

_I didn't touch it, I just waiting at the window staring across the lawn waiting for them to come home._

_But time ticked by and they didn't show, many thoughts were going through my head. And Sabina tried everything in her power to get me to move from that window, but I wouldn't._

_I fell asleep leaning against the window, hands tucked underneath my head. And only when I heard shouting did I wake up, and when I say my parents my heart leaped with joy. But then I looked my closely, Sabina was yelling at them saying how can anyone leave there child alone on such a day._

_My parents wouldn't hear a word of it, and they sent her away but as she was leaving me for were I didn't know she came to me._

_And she said: listen to me my little Kat, I want you to grow old and have a good life doing so but most of all I want you to remember me, telling you that I will always love you" she said, and she hugged me real tight I didn't want her to go but she had to, I wanted to go with her but I couldn't because of the color of our skins._

_To this day I will always miss her~_

For a long time, I felt I was walking from day to day not truly alive I felt numb, with a brokenhearted wish that I would see her again.

It was only when Thomas talked some since into me, it was out in the garden under a lemon tree me sitting alone, no one bothered to care to look for me while my mother throwing a baby shower.

That was then I guess, Thomas came to sit next to me we didn't say one word to each other just sat there.

I miss her" I said, quietly to him looking up to his aged old face.

I know you do, you were her world you know she never could have kids" he said, taking hold of my hand.

Now you listen, she raised you right. She loved you to the best of her ability, and I don't want to see her efforts in such a child with such a bright future ahead of her like you, to let it all go to waist. Know the question is are you going to be you?" he said, and stood up to rearrange the flower beds.

I thought for along time, Sabina would want me to be happy and don't I deserve a happy life like everyone else? And to this day, I took her words that mean so much to me at heart.

Mississippi does nothing to the hair; I would hear misses' phelan say. That woman, in words I can't describe is a fireball.

She could change a girl's whole life around in the time period of an hour; she has effects on many young girls seeing as she was out to see her daughter and my best friend skeeter, hitched right away.

But I knew skeeter didn't want that, sure we all dream of getting married someday but know is the time to let us live our lives, and see what the world throws at us.

We both had our dreams, the only difference, she made it out of here off to college and I didn't.

She's been gone for a while, but we still keep in touch through our letters, she says many things of how her life was going and by most of it she sounds lonely, just like I must sound to her.

Skeeter wasn't my only friend, I also had Leefolt and hilly. I was introduced to them by skeeter and seeing as I was rich with a name to myself and a friend of skeeter I was all set.

But in my own thoughts, leefolt was as dumb as dumb can get. Hilly she was a woman that didn't like to be challenged, she plays dirty, sneaky, pulls the strings from behind, takes on the little things then makes it all look like an accident.

That women can be the devil himself, under all that sprayed up hair is horns, that's why her hairs so big.

I never though of what myself as, at the age of twenty-three I think I look nice, long straight black hair common for us Robinson's, that I normally keep back in a French-twist, my brown eyes are nothing special.

But one thing that people say they like most about me is when I smile, and it's a rare thing to see from besides the help, and skeeter.

I think it all began on a Wednesday, we have bridge club at leefolts that day and I know that story from then on out….

Miss Robinson, its time for breakfast" I could, hear Lisa say. She was a small girl, been with us for seven years hired right after Sabina was fired. She eleven at the time, to much work for a girl like her to do alone.

But it didn't matter; my parents were never home anyway. So what would a family that hardly anybody lives in need clean?

So when the rest of the families away, I would teach her how to read, and write, us whites have more of an education then most blacks.

And I know Lisa, she wants to make her mama's pride lift to the heavens knowing her baby will succeed in life.

I'm awake" I replied to her, I was all dressed for the occasion a nice plum colored dress that stretched to my shin, my hair pulled back in a French-twist, and plain black heels.

Good-morning Lisa" I say smiling at her, seeing her working the oven a plate of eggs and sausage laid out for me.

Know aren't you a Purdy lady, are you sure it's just bridge club?" she said, eyeing me up and down and gave a low whistle.

If you think I'm going to see a man, you know your dead wrong" I tell her, sitting down for some eggs.

You know not all men, are pigs even if most of them are" Lisa said, pouring us both a glass of orange juice. We both like to have breakfast with one another, makes eating more enjoyable it's no fun to eat alone.

I just can't- I mumble. I have a past with a boy, which changed my look on the opposite sex.

~_I was fifteen, and my class was having a picnic, over looking a wide lake. Hilly and leefolt had dates; skeeter and I were left out of the love life _area_ of our childhood._

_It didn't bother me much. But it hurt knowing bothered to ask me—that's when Kenneth Matthew Foote, Brother Johnny Foote, he was really handsome had the family charm, had icy-blue eyes, dark sleek back brown hair, and nicely built. He was the schools heart throb._

_Hello, Kathleen Robinson right?" Kenneth said, when he came to sit next to me on the dock over looking the lake, I was sitting with skeeter along with hilly and leefolt both of them looked jealous. And skeeter looked interested, and had a grin pulling at her mouth and struggling to hold in giggles as I shot her a glare._

_And your Kenneth, am I right" I said, raising an eyebrow not sure of his intentions of coming to talk to me._

_You know I seen many beautiful girls before but you top them all" he said, and I wont lie I blushed hard and a goofy grin spread on my face, it was nice to be complemented._

_t-thank you, you're pretty handsome yourself" I said, holding in my giggles._

_Why thank you, mined if I ask you to have a walk with me around the lake" he said, standing up and offering a hand for me to standup._

_I looked to skeeter, who nodded her head and I give her a smile in thanks._

_I would love to" I said to him, letting him lead me to the center of the lake edge._

_You know what I like best about you" he said, leaning in real close to my face a grin plastered on his face our breathing mingling._

_w-what" I asked, not sure what else to say._

_I like when—I didn't hear him finish as he pushed me into the lake. I came up sputtering back up, water streaming out of my nose and hair looking like a rats nest, soaked to the bone. I looked like a drowned cat._

_I looked up at his towering form, his head was thrown back he with the rest of the class was laughing at me everyone except skeeter and the teacher._

_I ran away crying then, only skeeter came and found me and listened to me rant and curse Kenneth Matthew Foote name to the ground and lower. I made myself a vow "never trust men, especially Kenneth Matthew Foote"~ _

I never did see Kenneth again, seeing as he moved was too, I could careless.

Well I better gets going" I say, getting to my feet and thanked Lisa for getting my check book along with the coconut cake we made together.

Will be having chicken tonight" Lisa yelled, from the front porch as I drove away in my maserati red model car, I lived not far but still a good distance from leefolt.

When I arrived I was more then happy, just last week I got a letter from skeeter saying she was coming home. Got herself an job at the Jackson journal writing Miss Myrna column's, a column about housework and relationships, two things she knows nothing about.

As l walk up the drive, my anticipation kicked up a notch. How I was relishing in the thought of seeing skeeter again, I walk to the door the coconut cake secure in my arms.

The door opens when I knock, reviling aibileen she was a nice women and very sweet tempered an boy does she take care of mae Mobley, smartest kid in all of Jackson, Mississippi.

Good-day aibileen how's Mae Mobley? I ask, saying thank you to her as she takes the cake from me.

Going to wake her from her nape soon" said aibileen, letting me by so I can take my seat but not before seeing skeeter.

SKEETER" I squealed aloud, as we embraced one anther.

You grown so much, but you hair seems to be the same" I joke to her, as I pulled on a lock of frizzy short yellow hair; she really has grown, real tall and skinny. And she was dressed up in a white lace blouse buttoned up, flat shoes I know she was self conches about her height. Along with a blue skirt that gaps open in the waist.

I'm then greeted by leefolt, and hilly.

She got her sixty-five pleat around the waist blue dress, and hilly and her mama Miss Walter her mama was a nice woman with a since of humor.

Well don't you two looks fabulous" I said, hugging hilly and leefolt in turn.

Don't we always, and you look cute plum is your color" hilly says, touching up her hair.

Know come on a sit down" leefolt says, guiding me to sit between hilly and skeeter.

Aibileen comes out with the devil eggs, not many really like them but hilly, leefolt loved to make hilly happy.

Guess who I ran into at the beauty parlor?" hilly says, looking around for any of us to ask.

Who's that" leefolt replied, hanging onto every word that hilly spoke.

Celia Foote" I nearly choked on my chicken salad, hearing the last name Foote didn't settle well for me.

I could see the concern looks from skeeter and leefolt but hilly went on.

And do you know what she asked me? If she could help with the benefit this year." Hilly huffed.

Good" skeeter said, we need it.

Not that bad, we don't, I told he I said, 'Celia you have to be a league member or a sustainer to participate.' What does she think the Jackson league is, open rush? Hilly all but shrieked out.

Aren't we taking nonmembers this year" skeeter asked, and I saw her point.

Since the benefit's so gotten so big" I added on.

Well, yes but I wasn't about to tell her that" hilly said, leaning forwards a bit.

I can't believe Johnny married a girl so tacky like she is" leefolt says and hilly nods.

Oh, so it's Johnny that's married?" I say, getting in on the conversation.

Yes, and I don't know why" says hilly, shaking her head.

We then get on the topic of Miss Jackie's tee-vee.

Mama, take another sandwich, you are skinny as a telephone pole" hilly says, looking over at her mama, who had barley nothing on her plate.

I keep telling her, if that minny can't cook she needs to just go and fire her" hilly goes on talking about minny, she be one strong willed woman in all Mississippi if you like to cook she's your girl.

When hilly goes to the powder room" hilly says, and tells us to look after her mama incase she dies of hunger.

Then Miss Walter says real low "I bet you'd love that" while everyone pretends like they haven't heard I try not to laugh, deciding to try to smother them with my napkin but there was no fooling skeeter or Miss Walter.

Then the business of out side bathrooms for the help comes up.

Let them go as they please, its not like it's the end of the world to share a bathroom, we do it all the time with our husbands and we still get by" I say, raising three aces.

The girls laugh at this, and hilly is a little amused but that gives way to that "down to business like manner".

That's exactly why I've designed the home help sanitation initiative, as a disease-preventative measure" hill, reasoned, taking a drag on her cigarette I could never handle those things.

Skeeter says a smart comeback "maybe we ought to just build you a bathroom outside, hilly" the room grew quit, hilly raised an eyebrow but seeing the dispute coming I changed the subject.

So you were saying that Johnny and his wife Celia moving in already, how is Johnny looking? I asked an by skeeter's look she was grateful.

He gets by, but that woman's just holding him down I tell you" hilly says, rearranging his hand of cards.

You won't like what I have to say Kathleen, but I must say it anyway" hilly says, looking dead Sirius over the rim of her cards.

Kenneth decided to move next door to them, to be closer to the family, you know" hilly says, but to me it sounds like the preacher talking at my soon to be funeral.

The cards I was holding seemed to drop like lead onto the floor, my mouth opened in an o shape, I felt as when I was pushed in that lake but this time I didn't come up. Are you ok" skeeter asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I was in shock; I never thought till this day that Kenneth would come back, but here he comes riding back and the worst part the Foote's manners are only three miles away. So we will be basically neighbors, the family moved when I was sixteen and I hated to live next door to that vein of my existents house, but I could stand it seeing as I thought he was never coming back. And here he comes again… I'm going to die.

When I get home all I want to do is throw myself out the window, and let the birds peck me clean, but that would mean I wouldn't have any of Lisa's cooking.

Lisa comes into the living room, to only see my body pressed into the coach as if I was dying.

Know what in the heck, Is up with you" she says, as I turned my head to the side to see her hands on her hips.

Were going to have new neighbors" I say in despair, coming to sit on my knees.

Well, isn't that a good thing that old house started to creep me out with no one liven in it?" aid Lisa, coming over to hand me a plate of chicken with a cup sized batch of greens.

Oh, no this is horrible the Foote's are back, Johnny is married to this woman Celia and so there moving next door" I say.

Girl you look like you seen a ghost, it's just Johnny you should be happy. You two been good friends right - I give a node- now what's the problem?" Lisa said, coming to sit next to me.

Kenneth Foote is moving next door to them" I said, feeling sick to my stomach.

Ho-hum" Lisa gives me her silent plea of sympathy.

Gotta face your fear sometime if you don't it will eat you alive, till the day you die" Lisa said, heading on out.

I was left alone to think it over. Lisa was right, she always is and if she isn't then she fines away to be right.

Tomorrow, I'll go see Johnny and meet his wife and if I see Kenneth I will just ignore him" I whispered to myself, nodding my head to confirm my statement.

Breath Kathleen breath" I kept repeating in my head, I was dressed in light peach with white poke-a-dots, with white flats. In my hands was a fairly sized lemon cake, Lisa fixed it up nice and pretty, frosted in a light yellow, and dressed on top were daisies in a darker yellow.

The Foote manner was very large, too big for just two people if you asked me.

But it was done up nice, and there was plenty of space for storage if this lady is a shopper.

Coming to stand on the porch of Johnny Foote's, never in my life did I ever think I would be standing here.

But this is Johnny, I remember him being so nice and caring ever time I came to hilly's he became a good friend of mine. And know that were neighbor's it would be wrong not to drop by and say hi to him, and his new wife.

My hand shakes a bit as I ring the doorbell, and I listen as it made a bing-bing kind of sound, probably the sound of my heart working in over time to support the blood rushing out of my head, maybe to save me the effect of it falling off and scaring um.

The door flies open, and there was the face that goes with the name Celia Rae Foote. But what I'm seeing she must be the look-alike of Miss Marilyn Monroe.

She seemed nice, she has nice yellow hair that was put up wavy, she wore a pancake of makeup kind of like my mama with fake eyelashes and all, and she wore a snug sundress that was a moderation of blue, green, and purple mix.

Hi, I'm Kathleen Robinson and I will be your neighbor I hope we get along, also I brought a lemon cake" I said, nervously she may look nice but I don't let looks deceive me Kenneth made sure of that.

Oh, it's so nice to meet you to I hade so much time on my hands to come and meet you and I was coming just now, but you saved me the trouble I'm Celia Rae Foote.

Well it's nice to meet you to, and must I say that you look lovely this morning" I complemented her.

Better get in her good graces now, save me the trouble later" I thought.

Oh, my I didn't invite you in, come on and let me get you something cold to drink" she said, a wide smile on her face.

And I gladly accept, its hotter then a broke furnace set on high when it's the middle of the fourth of July.

She led me inside into the kitchen; she leaned to pull out a picture of ice-tea and poured me a glass.

Here, I hope you like it unsweetened" she said, sounding a little nervous as though I would spit in it and walkout the door never to return.

Thank you" I said, and took a sip.

Now were you from" I asked, as she led me to the breakfast table and took a seat across from her.

She squirmed around in her seat, looking uncomfortable with the subject and I felt stupid to ask such a personal question.

You don't have to tell me ya know" I said, quickly.

w-well I- I'm from sugar ditch" she said, and now I know why she didn't want to tell me, that place is the dump of Mississippi, up in Tunica County, almost to Memphis.

They real poor, and as hilly would say "they isn't nothing but white trash",

So that's were you and Johnny met" I said, looking interested in the change of topics completely over looking the fact she was from sugar ditch, and she seemed happy that I seemed to not mind were she was from.

Ya, we met there he was passing through and all then his car broke down and we just—she said trailing off, fidgeting with the end of her dress.

Well I known Johnny for a long time when we were kids, before he moved, and I a knew he would have married the right kind of girl" I said, taking a mouth full of tea.

An-and d-did I meet y-you're acceptance" Celia asked, looking down at her hands.

You meet them and some" I said, giving her a wide smile, and watch as her face lit up.

Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you" she said, coming around the table to give me a chokehold kind of huge.

Ya welcome" I managed to wiz out.

Now how you know Johnny" Celia asked, taking a seat next to me and leaned in close, but I didn't mind it amused me a little.

We went to school together, he was a real nice guy I helped him in math, boy wouldn't know how to count to two without me" I said, gaining a laugh from Celia as I chuckled along.

This is a big house, are you planning on kids?" I asked, and she seemed to falter for a moment before that outstretched smile returned.

I'm pregnant know" she said, putting a hand on her stomach.

Well congratulations, already starting off early" I said, placing down my tea.

Want some cake" I asked, bringing over the almost forgotten lemon cake.

Yes, please" she said, getting out a few plates from the kitchen, and brought them over as I cuter out us a slice each.

It looks so good, I love the daisies did you make them?" she said, scooping up the icing first as I smiled at her.

No, my maid did her names Lisa been with us since… ten years know she's a real help, I was actually raised by the help really" I said, scrapping off the top icing.

We couldn't afford a maid really, my mama did everything" Celia said in embracement.

My favorite part of the day was breakfast, mum-maid- I corrected myself. Her name was Sabina, she was the one who raised me, who loved me, who cared about me when no one else would" I said, going into a daze.

What happened to her" Celia asked, in hesitant not wanting to push me.

They fired her for standing up for me, my parents forgot about my birthday's for thirteen years only Sabina and the gardener was there to celebrate with me, and she got and she fought with them when they went out on my thirteenth birthday" I said, as Celia's face puckered.

We didn't have much back home, but the family was always there to say happy birthday" Celia said, a disapproving look on her face.

Well, not ever one can a that kind of family" I told her, smiling threw the cake.

Well, they should" Celia said, taking her second slice of cake.

Ya" I said, quietly and looked towards the clock, half-past five Lisa's going to kill me for missing diner and lunch.

Sorry, but I have to go Lisa will start to worry" I said, taken one last sip of tea and scooted out of the chair.

You will come back wouldn't you" Celia said, walking me to the door.

Of course, and I also will teach you to play bridge" I say, giving her a smile as I neared the door, but we never got to open it as it opened up itself… and in came Johnny along with the man that I swore forever to hate… Kenneth Matthew Foote.

Celia I—Johnny stopped in the door way, and looked at Celia's guest, me.

It's good to see you again Johnny" I said, reaching a hand out to him.

Kathleen Robinson is that you" Johnny asked, doing me a once over to how I a grown.

The one and only, I see you have grown nice and tall" I said, bringing him into a huge.

You grown a lot to, and here you are all nice and pretty now I bet you had to beat the boys off of you before you came" he teased, as I blushed.

Still single and that how I like it" I said, head held high arms crossed.

That's what you say now" he said, we then heard coughing from behind him and the vein of my existence Kenneth stepped from behind him.

You remember Kenneth" Johnny said, as I narrowed my eyes to near slits as I imagined spikes going into his skull and out the bottom end.

Hard not to" I said, dryly looking a his black vest instead of his face, hard to stare at a man I never thought I would see again.

Kathleen nice to see you again" Kenneth said offering his hand, which I ignored for smoothing down my dress trying to give a hint that I'm sure he noticed seeing as he retreated his hand.

Well it was nice meeting you Celia, and seeing you again Johnny and I'm happy for you and not because you choused a wonderful wife, but had the since to pick her from the rest" I said, giving a smile from him to Celia.

Know like I said I must be going, can't keep Lisa waiting you know" I said, moving past Johnny and stirring clear of Kenneth as I made it to the porch and onto the lawn.

So fare so good" I though, meet Celia who was a nice woman, saw Johnny again who was still handsome and nice, and completely ignored the life ruiner.

Kathleen, Kathleen wait" I heard, Kenneth yell as I was practically power walking to get away.

Kathleen, just wait" Kenneth said, coming to walk at my side but I choose to ignore him hope that he would just leave me alone.

Can you just stop for a minute" he said, coming to stand in front of me, I tried to go around but he wouldn't let me, so I stopped altogether and settled for giving him a hard look seeing that I didn't have a good excuse to slap him…yet.

What is it that you want" I bit out, glaring at him harshly while he seemed to be tongue-tied at the moment.

Well, I wanted to apologies for what I did" he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Nine-years, from that day he decided to up and leave, and came back to make my life harder and he thinks he has the right to say sorry to me, he had the chance to say sorry for nine god-dame years.

Mmmm-hmmm" I hummed, trying to walk around him again, but he just kept getting in the way.

Can't we just burry this or at least talk about this, I'm trying to apologies" he said, frustration on his face.

Hard to apologies isn't it" I thought, I just burry something that changed my view of him or the male population, I can't forgive him or my brother, Johnny is something else entirely he did right by me, so I return that.

Why don't you get out of my way, and leave me alone" I said, pushing past him tired of his attempt to try and make me forgive him, his just doing it to save his reputation that all.

Please forgive me, I don't want anymore conflict between us I was wrong to push you in that day" he said, following out of the gate, was this guy going to follow me all the way home?

Ya got that right" I said, over my shoulder, as my fist clenched.

Let me make it up to you" he said, from behind me but I decided to let that comment slide as though I didn't hear him.

Please excuse me but I'm going home, and I think you should do the same" I hissed at him giving him a death glare with my eyes, hoping he would just drop dead already.

Not till you forgive me" he said, and I got a good look at him then his icy-blue eyes seemed to dime a bit from the past I saw him, his hair was nicely messy but still nice and slicked back, he was slightly tanned and as everyone thought he was still handsome if not more.

I chuckled then, which then turned into an eruption of laughs…

I will forgive you, when hilly decides to become a nun" I said, through my giggles.

I'm trying here Kathleen you could at least try to" he said, a deep frown stuck on his face.

And I'm trying to get you to leave me alone, but you don't seem to try to leave now are you" I said sassing back.

Your impossible" he said, heading back towards Johnny's.

You are to" I hollered back, as I hoped he would fall off a cliff so I could dance on his grave.

I'm back" I said, once I got home Lisa came thumping out of the kitchen looking angry at me.

What took you so long, you misted lunch and diner I'm surprised you haven't died of starvation yet" she said, holding out an oven mite as though it was a weapon.

Sorry I got lost in conversation and didn't pay attention to the time" I said, taking a seat at the small dinning table as Lisa puts a plate of turnip casserole in front of me.

Know how this Celia girl like?" Lisa a questioned, with an eyebrow rose.

She's nice, if not crazy" I said, taking a mouthful of casserole.

Don't just hark it down, savor the flavor did I teach you nothing about food" Lisa said, swatting at my arm.

I also ran into Johnny, he looked well and fine" I added going to take of sip of her homemade lemonade.

And did you see Kenneth" she questioned, making my arm freeze before I even touch my cup.

I take that as a yes, what did he say or do?" Lisa asked, taking a seat next to me.

I gave a sigh. He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't let him I mean he had nine- years to apologies and then he came driving in thinking he had the right to apologies" I bit out angrily, stabbing the casserole with vengeance.

First off the casserole done nothing wrong, and second I think his trying to make things right" Lisa said, taking up my now destroyed casserole.

I know its hard to forgive and forget but try" she said, heading back into the kitchen leaving me alone to my thoughts.

Forgive and forget, the day that I decide to pour honey over myself and smash open a bee nest that would be the day… also hilly will have to be a nun.


End file.
